A spark of flame in an isolated heart
by xoxoAsianChicaxoxo
Summary: So this is about a young little Toshiro Hitsuguya that saved a young girl named Yuki Ishike that was getting beaten up by these older boys, later after when he goes and studies at Shino academy, he encounters her again.This is a start of a cute love story
1. Summary

Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach only the story line and my OC and later on characters that you will not recognize in Bleach Xd.

Hello my fellow reader! This is my first fanfic so please no flames ^^

Summary:

So this is about a young little Toshiro Hitsuguya that saved a young girl named Yuki Ishike that was getting beaten up by these older boys, later after when he goes and studies at Shino academy, he encounters her again, and it's just a beginning of a cute little love story.

So please review and tell e if it's okaiii and if there's any spelling mistakes or false info ^^ Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 1 :Encounter

Declaimer:

I do not own Bleach, but I wish I did …

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

Junrinan 1st District West Rukongai

Toshiro's P.O.V

(6 years ago)

"Help! Help! Someone please help me!"

I heard a young voice cry from the forest that I was walking past after I went to buy some candy

"HELP!" it continued

I walked towards the weeps and the screams. As I Walked deeper in the forest the voice came clear. It was a young girl's cry. As I reached were the voice was from, I saw a girl about 2 years younger than me being kicked by a group of boys that were about my age. She was weeping and bruises filled her bare arms and legs. The branches around her had torn holes in her kimono and now it looked like she was just wearing a rag.

"Serves you right you freak!" said the eldest one of the group.

'I guess that's the leader.' I thought.

"YA! We don't need another one of you weird haired freaks in our district! One's enough!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran over to the now half conscious girl on the ground and kicked one of the boys in the stomach.

"Hey, it's the white haired freak! Come to save your fellow freak!" said the leader, as the others laughed not caring of the one that I just kicked.

"Why are you hurting this girl! She didn't do anything to you!" I said. I was enraged.

"Yes she did! She's hurting our eyes with her ugliness and her freaky hair! Now it's double the pain since you're here!"

The group burst out laughing while covering their eyes. I was even more enraged. I took this advantage to kick the leader right in the stomach. He yelled in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THE TOSHINO!" he roared

He ran at me like a bull, but I was quick enough to dodge it and tripped him with my leg and he fell right on his face. The others saw what happened and ran for it like the cowered they are. Soon after, Toshino got up and ran for it. He yelled back while he was running

"I'll get you for that you white haired psycho!"

I quickly ran to the girl on the ground. Now that I took a good look at her, she had jet black hair and crimson red streaks.

"She looks hurt really badly" I said to myself. "I wonder what granny could do about it."

I put her on my back (the piggy back ride way) and carried her all the way home.

(~)

Normal P.O.V

"Granny I'm home!" yelled Toshiro as he struggled to open the door with his leg.

"Welcome home dear! What candy did you get today?"

As Toshiro's grand-mother went to greet his grand-son, her eyes widened at the un-conscious girl on his back.

"Well Toshiro, who might this be?" asked his grand-mother while helping her off him.

"She seems to be wounded quite badly."

"Do you think you can do anything about her wounds granny?"

"Yes yes of course, I always healed you when you were getting beaten up."

"Ya…. I'll go get the things ready for you."

"Alright thank you dear."

End of chapter 1

So what do you think? You likey! Please review if I should change anything or if there's false info or just give me feed back to get me motivated to write another chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Arigato

**Chapter 2: Arigato**

Few hours later:

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Toshiro's grand-mother went to open the door; a woman with jet black hair and grey eyes and a chocolate brown hair man with crystal blue eyes were at the door.

"Yes may I help you with some-"she was cut off by the woman's out burst

"Have you seen our daughter? She looks like this. *hands her a picture of their daughter* She's about this tall. She was going to buy something along these roads, please, please tell me you found my baby or seen her walk by," She practically yelled, and then she started to cry.

"Ah, yes you must be the little lady's parents that my grand- son found woun-"She was cut off again.

"WOUNDED! MY POOR BABY'S **WOUNDED**!" She put emphases on wounded. The woman cried even harder.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her buy candy alone *hick* She's only 6 *hick."

"Now, now come inside, I'll let you see her, she's un- asleep right now..." She knew that if she said un-conscious, the woman would break down.

"Thank *hick* you."

"Thank you very much for helping our daughter." Said the man with a gentle voice walking in while supporting his wife.

"Granny, who is it?" a little Toshio walked in.

"Oh, this is the little lady's parents." His grand-mother said with a heart warming smile, happy that they found the lost girl's parents.

"Please show them the young lady's room; I'll go make some tea."

"Alright, please follow me"

"So you're the one who saved our little Yuki ojo?" said the man with a smile, still supporting his crying wife.

"My name is Reinja Ishike and this is my wife Sora Ishike, we just moved here. I think we moved a couple of blocks away from your house. Nice to meet you young man."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya and I live here with my granny. Yuki is right through this door.

"Thank you Toshiro." Said the Sora who has stopped crying

Now that Toshiro got a good look at her, she's very beautiful. When she's not crying…

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I feel warm… Last thing I saw was a white haired boy running to my rescue. I didn't see him that clear because my vision was blurred and then black. I slowly opened my eyes; I managed to get my body to a sitting position. I held on to my head

"Oww…. My Head… it feels like someone kicked it…wait, someone did kick it -.-' "

My hands went to my head and it was covered with a bandage. I looked around and I didn't recognize this place…

"This isn't my room…" I looked down and saw a white kimono instead of my torn up cloths.

"And this s defiantly not my cloths, where am I…?" I said to myself quietly

The door opened and my mother and father came in and I saw a glimpse of white hair.

'Oh so this is his house…' I thought

"Sweetie are you okaii! Baby talk to me!"

"Oww…" I groaned "so loud…" I held my head.

"Honey I think you should stop yelling" said my father.

"Oh right sorry, baby how are you feeling? "My mom said with her normal sweet voice that I loved so dearly. She use to sing me to sleep with her soft and velvet voice.

"Hi mother, hi father, im okaii don't worry, my head is just hurting a little so can you please stop yelling?" I said with a weak smile.

"Oh young lady! You're awake! How are you feeling? You know you shouldn't really be sitting. Lie down, you'll feel better."

I turned to see a petit old lady with tea on a tea tray. I guess it showed that I didn't know who she is because my question was shortly answered.

"She's the nice lady that treated your wounds darling."

"Oh "I bowed my head in respect.

" Thank you Ms for helping me.

"Oh dear, I didn't do much, it was my grand-son that saved you're life, Toshiro can you please come in?"

"Umm…. Yes granny?" a rich voice filled my ears. The door opened to revile a short boy with pure white hair and turquoise eyes came in.

'He's so cute (-^^-)' I thought.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, I quickly bowed my head.

"Thank you Toshiro for saving my life." I said quickly.

The purpose of bowing my head was not only for respect, but to hide my blushing. I guess I didn't bow my head as fast because I can hear my mother giggling.

"It's alright, it's nothing really."

"No if you would have left me there I would have surely died." I said still bowing my head. There was silence. You could just hear my father sipping his tea.

"Well. I think we have bothered this family enough." My father said finishing his tea. "We should go"

"Oh no bother at all it's been a pleasure to meet you." Toshiro's grand-mother said.

"No no the pleasure is all mine" my father said while putting my on my back.

My mother went to get my clothes from Toshiro's grand-mother.

We left with a good bye and waved. That was the last time I ever saw him.

End of Chapter 2

HELLOOO! This is chapter 2 peoples! Hope you guys likey! This chapter wass oobberr long! 3 pgs on word! So please reward me for my hard work by review! Please give mehh feed back or tell me that I have false info and please correct mehh! Arigato everyone! Do you think it's over? Think again!

Ojo: princess

Arigato: thank you


	4. Chapter 3: New Chapter in Life 1

Chapter 3

New Chapter in life

Yuki's P.O.V

6 years later

"Bye mother! Bye father! I'm off to school."

I yelled as I ran in my red and white Shihakusho. This is going to be the first year of school. Shino Academy is going to be my home from now on. I'm sad that I'm leaving but I'm happy that I'm starting a new chapter in my life without any support from my family.

'_I wonder who's going to be in my classes… are they going to make fun of my hair colour like all these idiots in this god forsaken district?' _

As time passed after I was saved by this boy named Toshiro, this district had been living hell. People would call me names as in "Multi-coloured freak" Or "red head loser". I don't get them, my hair isn't all red.

'_Guess that shows how smart these people are.'_

I think that when Toshiro helped me, my life got worse, but I never regretted it because all this hate is making me stronger.

'_I have seen the worse in people, so academy if you're going to insult me, then brings it on BITCHES!'_

Now I'm all pumped up! I ran full speed ahead and by the time I got there, there was only a few people there.

"I guess I must be early."

So I decided to walk around so I can find my own personal space like back in Rukongai, I use to always go to my personal space. There was a river that I would always like to put my feet in and there's this big rock that I like to sit on and sleep there. The sun would shine bright above my head.

'_I love the heat.' _

I tried not to wonder off that far or else I might miss the bell.

'_I found it! My own personal space, it's perfect.'_

It was a bit far away from the academy father then I should go, but it was so tempting.

'_Why not…. I won't be there for that long. My hearing isn't that bad, so I guess I can go further.'_

The place that I found was a hill, and on top of that hill, was a Sakura tree. It was in bloom. I finally got on the top of the hill. The Sakura tree was very old, but it was beautiful. The flowers bloomed baby doll pink. Oh how I love Sakuras. I sat under the tree.

'_This is the perfect place that I can eat lunch and have my personal time.'_

Soon after I heard the bell rang. So I sprinted towards the academy. When I got there, everyone was forming a line. One line was for the males and the other across it was for females. In the very start of both lines was head captain Yamamoto.

'_Wow this guy old, but he's probably very powerful since he can still be head of the 13 court guards for this long.'_

The head captain gave us a welcoming speech and then he explained the rules of the academy and then about soul reapers and their duties to the soul society. I scanned the lines for fun because I know that if I knew someone or they knew me, they wouldn't talk to me, and if I knew someone they would probably ignore me because I spent my childhood years playing by self at my secret hide out ( my personal place). So I looked at all the heads and I could have sworn that I saw white hair. He was short as me. I'm 11 years old now and I'm not as tall as the other average 11 year olds. I'm 4'3 and that is pretty short. The saddest thing is that my birthday is coming up. September 8th. I'll be turning 12. But, I have a perfect explanation about my height. When I was little, I would often be sick, but the worst sickness of all was when I fainted. The doctor had to do something to my collar bone. He said that if I grew as tall as normal children, I would be very lucky. Unfortunately, I'm not.

So after the speech, we were assigned to our classes. We got our schedules and I left to find my class.

'_Where's my class? It's going to take so long to find it, this damn building is huge. I would be lucky to find my class before the bell rings…. Wait I found it! Luck is on my side today! 201, my class.'_

The teacher was already there, he wrote his name on the board but I didn't really pay attention, I would just probably call him sensei anyways. As I walked to find a seat, of course people would shoot me weird stares. As I got to my seat, there was already someone sitting next to my seat, close to the window. I ignored him because he would just probably give me weird stares too. As more looks shot my way, I realized that some weren't for me; it was for the boy that was sitting next to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw white hair. I had to have a closer look, so I tilted my head to look at him. He had white hair and turquoise eyes. My eyes widened,

'_It's him! I really think it's him!'_

I guess I stared too long because he looked at me and asked:

"Can I help you?" he said with his rich voice of his, It got deeper then I last heard of it….. O.O

"Oh, I'm sorry ,umm….. is your name Toshiro?

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Oh silly me, I just thought you would remember me. My name is Yuki Ishike, the girl that you saved around 6 years ago?" I said with a big smile.

"Oh yes Yuki, the girl that I saved from Toshino. The one that I carried home so my granny can fix you up."

"Yups, that's me. He he he…." I said with a not so proud smile as I rubbed the back of my head. I tend to do that a lot….

"Nice to see you again Yuki." He said with a little smile.

"Yups, nice to see you again Toshiro.

End of Chapter 3

Yuki's P.O.V

Soooooooo…? Eh Eh u likey? I didn't know what they called a doctors in the soul society, but in the world of the living we call them doctors (people that heal injured or sick people), so sorry soul reapers! Please Review and tell me what I should improve on or tell me to correct any info or spelling mistakes! ARIGATO!

OH YAA! Special thanks to **kolulu100 **and **Your Guardian Angel In The Sky** for adding my story to your Story Alert! I hope I don't let you down!

****


	5. Chapter 3: New Chapter in Life 2

Chapter 3:

New chapter in life

Toshiro's P.O.V

After the weird encounter with that women who hit me with her chest (-.-)', I decided to become a soul reaper so I can save my granny. I told her this morning, I was scared that she would be mad but she just sent me off with her blessing and told me that she was scared that she was the one that was holding me back because I didn't want to hurt her. So I left with a few sobs.

…WALKING TO SHINO ACADAMY…

When I reached Shino Academy, it was everything I expected it to be. It was big, classy nothing like the Rukongai districts. As I walked deeper in the crowed that was forming in front of the entrance, I saw a girl that looked like Yuki. I would never forget her hair and her voice. She was so cute. That day when she first spoke to me, her voice was cute and calm. I think she would be a perfect singer. I ignored the girl that looked like her because I don't think that she would be here. She doesn't look like the fighting type. So I went and sat under a tree, away from the sun.

'_I hate the sun (-.-)' what I thinking? I hate hot weathers in general.' _

Soon after, the bell rang and we had to line up. The saddest thing was that I was the shortest one out of all these people, but I think I might be taller than someone because as I scanned the rows, I saw a empty space but feet. It looked like a headless person.

'_Well… that's a weird description to tell if someone is short. '_

Anyways I need to concentrate on the speech from the head captain. Next thing they will assign the classes. I hope I won't get put in a class with idiotic people that makes stupid remarks about my hair and my personality, if you don't like who I am that's your problem.

I got my class list.

'_201….201…20 found it!'_

I went in and sat next to the window. I stared out. Since there's nothing better to do. I felt a girl sit next to me. I felt her staring at me, so I turned to look at her. It was the same girl that looked like Yuki.

"Can I help you?" I said

"Oh I'm sorry, umm… is your name Toshiro?"

' _(O.O) I think it's her, but just to make sure."_

"Yes it is, and you are….?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought that you would remember me. Hehe silly me. I'm Yuki Ishike, the girl that you saved about 6 years ago?" She said with a big smile.

" Oh yes Yuki Ishike. The girl that I saved from Toshino, the one that I carried home so my granny can treat your wounds."

" Yups that's me." She said with a not so proud smile.

' _Shit she's cute.'_

"Nice to see you again Yuki."

"Yups it's good to see you too."

End of chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I write my chapters on my ipod so it's really a drag to re-write these chapters. -.- Yes I admit I'm lazy… But please forgive me (.) Please review! Thank you all !


	6. Chapter 4: I win!

Chapter 4

I win!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Bleach.. Tite Kubo does….but I sure wish I do :c

Normal P.O.V:

"Alright class, the first lesson that we are going to learn is about the zampacto. Each individual soul reaper has their own personal zampacto that reflects on their inner self. The zampacto will fight with their wielders and they will die with their wielders. Once you know your zampacto's name, you have achieved Shikai, the 2nd stage of the….." as the teacher went on and on about the zampacto, Yuki was already half asleep. Toshiro always had to throw things at her just to keep her awake. *Ring*

"huh…?"

"Class is over Yuki, it's time for next period, Defence. " Toshiro said while taking his books.

"Oh already?"

"You were half asleep the whole period! Of course you didn't realize that it was 1 full hour long!" Toshiro said while walking off.

"Oh wait up! Come on! Sensai was soo boring! Meaniee!" Yuki yelled while grabbing her books and running out the door, while receiving a glare from her sensai that she saw from the corner of her eye.

"You didn't have to be that mean you know, you could have waited for me… umm.. umm.. HITSU! And that shall be your nickname from now on!" Yuki smiled with glee that she came up with such a creative nickname for him, but on the other hand Toshiro just looked at her with a weird expression on his face. Yuki turned to look at him.

"What! Its creative! I bet it's better nickname that you would ever make up!"

"Oh ya? Well.. your name shall be….. Yuyu."

"Yuyu? Don't you think it's a little too cute for me? But fine, since I gave a nickname to you."

'_What are you talking about it doesn't suite you? Your cute, that's why I gave you that nickname.' _ Toshiro thought with a little grin appearing on his face while looking at Yuki.

Yuki looked at him, and turned her head.

"What are you smiling about?" Yuki asked with a face of curiosity.

"Nothing, we should hurry up, the hall ways are almost clear of students."

"Oh right! Come on Hitsu!" she ran, then turned back.

" Oh ya, next period, if we practice in partners, can I be with you?"

"Um.. sure."

"Alright! Come on Hitsu we're going to be late!" 

Next period

"Alright now that you know the basics of how to fight, find a partner and practice with them, and remember, one day you will fight with a real zampacto." Said the sensai.

A tall boy around 15 years old, with chocolate brown hair with emerald green eyes walked up to Yuki.

"Um.. hey, I'm Juniora Isame, can I be with you?" a soft voice came from behind Yuki.

"Oh hi! I didn't see you there (^^)" Yuki said with a sweet smile.

"My name is Yuki Ishike, I'm sorry but I already have a partner, he's over there." Yuki pointed to Toshiro who was standing there with 2 wooden swords looking at them with stern eyes.

"Maybe next time?"

"Sure, and is it ok if I sit with you at lunch?"

" Oh sure (^^) the more the merrier! I think Hitsu's getting impatient better go! See you! And nice meeting you!" Yuki said while waving and running towards Toshiro.

"Who was that?" Toshiro said.

"Oh that's Juniora Isame. He was wondering if I could be with him to practice, but I said I was already with you." She smiled

"Oh ya! He's sitting with us to eat lunch alright?"

"Who said I was eating lunch with you?"

"Well… I thought that since you don't know anybody but me….. you would eat lunch with me….." she said while bowing her head.

"…. Fine…. I'll eat with you and that Juniora guy." Toshiro said looking away. Yuki's head shot up face filled with delight.

"Oh really! Thank you Hitsu!"

"We should start practicing now."

"Oh right!" Yuki took one of the swords from Toshiro

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are" She said with a concentrated expression.

"Alright." As Toshiro said that he charged at Yuki's right but she dodged it out of reflex. Back at Rukongai, the villagers use to throw things at her, so she's an expert at dodging. He swung to the left about to hit her hip but she used her sword to block it. She pushed it away while she tripped him with her foot. He fell and she placed her wooden sword over his neck.

"I win Hitsu." She said with a wicked smile while panting.

"humps.." was all Toshiro said.

Everybody in the class started to clap. They didn't notice that everyone was looking at their fight. Even though it lasted around 2 mins, it was interesting.

She blushed and bowed her head away from Toshiro while removing her placement of her wooden sword.

"Good work Ishike."

Everybody started to crowd her while asking questions and complementing her. The only thing she could do was rub her head and smile awkwardly.

Toshiro just looked and started to walk away to the changing rooms. Yuki saw him leave, so she scooted past some of the people and ran after him.

'_Why does he keep on running away like that?'_

"Hitsu madde!" Yuki yelled trying to catch up with him

"Stop walking away without telling me! That's not very nice you know (=3=)"

"I thought you were enjoying yourself over there with that much attention, didn't want to bother you."

"What? I hate crowds, their so….. Annoying"

"Well then, I'm going to go change. I'll meet you outside the girl's changing room alright?"

"Ya sure… wait why do you have to wait maybe I'll be faster than you."

"Ya right, you're a girl, girls naturally take longer then guys."

"ya but… Whatever! NEH!"

"Neh…?"

"Ya.. NEH! That's what I do when I have nothing to say… wait why did I just tell you that?"

"Because you just wanted to verify that I won the argument"

"pshh…."

"I'm going to change, see you later!" Yuki yelled while walking a little further to the girl's changing room.

"Ya and I'll be waiting for you." Toshiro yelled back while walking into the changing room

"Psh.. "

Ending of chapter 4

A/N

Heii peoples! Sorry I didn't update :c I have my mid-terms -.-' stupid mid-terms… I know excuses excuses….. im very sorry Gomen…. Anyways shout out to **Bloody Ruby** for adding me on her Story alret! :D hope I didn't let you down with my story ^^ Please Review.. Thank you! Next chapter is coming soon!

P.S ya sorry for the title name.. it's random….. but cut me some slack I re-read this chapter like 5 times and I still don't know what to name it… so ya that's what you get a crappy title… Sorry I'll try to be more creative next chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 5: Race? Your ON

**Chapter 5**

**Race? Your ON!**

Yuki ran out of the girls changing room and didn't see Toshiro.

'_That's right! Girls can be faster than guys in changing!'_

She stood proudly leaning on the wall. A few seconds later, Toshiro was walking towards Yuki.

"YAA I was faster than you! You see girls can be faster than guys :D!" Yuki said proudly.

"Ya… sure… I was done already and I was waiting for you to finish and sensai asked me to help him put back the mats, that's why I was late."

"…"

Toshiro just grinned and walked towards the cafeteria. Yuki trotted after she realized that he was walking. They went in line to get their food. Toshiro went to the entrance of outside because he claims that he's not hungry, but the truth was that he had no patients of waiting. So when Yuki was finished, she bought extra oringris for Toshiro. When she was walking with her bag of lunch, and scanning the cafeteria for Juniora and she accidentally bumped into a big guy that looked like a senior in this school. He looked 15 or 16 years old. He turned around and looked down at the petit girl.

"Why did you hit me brat!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir... I was just walking an-"

"Shut up with your stupid excuses! You purposely hit me! I already had a damn bad day and you're getting on my nerves you stupid fucken brat! I'm going to teach you a damn lesson!"

"Is there a problem?" Juniora said while stepping in front of Yuki.

"YES This damn fucke- Oh it's you, Juniora Isame" He said with a shocked expression on his face.

"…. I didn't know an Isame was here….. Please forgive me Juniora sir, and miss." He said quickly and bowed his head and walked away with his gang.

"Are you okay Miss Ishike?" Juniora said with a sweet smile

"H-hai." Yuki hesitated after witnessing what just happened in front of her.

"I do not tolerate people ganging up on an innocent person, and the nerve of him. I think, if I hadn't stepped in he would have hurt you. Men that hit women are just insolent souls. " He said with a stern face.

"Anyways I was looking for you miss. Ishike. I was wondering where you went off to, I was looking for you." His facial expression turned back to normal. He smiled sweetly at Yuki.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I was looking for you too, but I didn't see you in the cafeteria…. And you can call me Yuki (^^)" She smiled back.

"Shall we go?" He said while gesturing to the entrance where Toshiro stood.

"What took you so long Yuyu? And did you know who was making all that ruckus back there? I thought I heard you. Are you okay?" He asked still leaning on the frame of the door.

"Oh ya… that was me… but good thing Juniora was there to save the day..hehehehe" She laughed a nervous smile while rubbing the back of her head.

" Gomenosai Juniora for the trouble."

"It's alright… Yuki, It was nothing."

"Oh ya, I wanted to ask… why was the umm… big guy scared of you? Not to sound mean or anything… but if he would have punched you, I think that you would go flying!"

"Oh ya… As you know im part of the Isame house hold… and my family is one of the 4 noble clans…. That's why he had that much respect for me…" he told Yuki and Toshiro who looked like he could care less but, he was listening.

"Oh… um then Mr. Isame….why didn't you tell us befor?"

"Oh… it's because you guys didn't look like you knew and I hate it when people treat me differently than normal souls… So please don't treat me any different…" His face had the expression of plea on it.

"Oh no worries Juniora I promise I won't" Yuki said while looking at Toshiro and waiting for him to say the same thing.

"What? He now's that I won't, and plus I don't care much of the noble clans." He said walking off again.

Juniora just smiled and walked next to Yuki.

"Hey guys! I have the best place that we can eat at! I found it this morning while I was wondering this place."

"Really? Where is it?" Juniora asked.

"It's here, just follow me! " she walked …. Then she started picking up speed and then she just full out ran.

The boys caught on that she was challenging them to a race. They ran after her with full speed. They ran and ran and ran. They forgot about the race with Yuki and it changed to a race between just them two. They ran really far. In till Juniora stopped.

"You ran *pant*pant* Out of breath *pant *pant * yet?" Toshiro asked while his arms were placed on his knees for support.

"No *pant*pant I just realized *Pant*Pant* Yuki's not with us."

Toshiro looked around and saw Yuki all the way back where they broke off into a race.

"Oyy! You guys! Where are you going! The place is here!" She yelled as loud as she can while pointing to another direction. To them, she sounded very faint in the distance.

"Sorry Yuki! We got carried away!" Juniora yelled back.

"Come on hurry up now! We only have 1 hour of lunch! Yuki yelled back.

"Haii!" Juniora yelled back while jogging back, Toshiro followed Juniora.

They finally got back to Yuki

"Well.. 20 mins wasted for the line and now 10 mins wasted because of your race…. Now we only have 30 mins left… So we better run for it! :D" Yuki said.

"What again?" Toshiro complained.

"Well it's not my fault that you two just forgot about me and made your own race Hitsu!"

"… Fine… but in every race, we have to have a prize… So what do the winners get?"

"Winners…?"

"Yah as in me and Juniora, we competed already and it's you that wants to have a race."

"But in your race no one got anything!"

"That's because Juniora noticed that you weren't there so we stopped. So basically no one won." Toshiro pointed out.

"….. Fine…. But you guys are going to lose!"

"Ya right… Anyways, what's the prize?"

"Umm… If I win, Toshiro you have to give a piggy back ride and umm…. Juniora you have to treat me to ice cream!" Yuki grinned a grin that reached from ear to ear.

"And what happens when we win?" Toshiro asked with his arms crossed.

"Oh im sure you wont't! Anyways, If you guys win, then umm….. I'll be your servant for 2 whole weeks!" Yuki yelled arrogantly.

"And the finishing line is the Sakura tree over there." She pointed in the distance.

"Alright your funeral…. Alright ready? Set…" Toshiro went into position.

"GO!" Yuki yelled before sprinting towards the Sakura tree.

End of chapter 5

**A/N:**

Heyyyoo everyone! Do you like this chapter? I hope you do cause I always try my best! Alrights not gonna take much of your time because I gotta start with the next chapter! Arigato for reading and please Review, It will make me much much happier and more chapters will be posted^^ bei bei!

Oh ya and please tell me if my info is wrong and also if you want to talk to me and send me e-mails about your ideas on what would you like to read for the next chapters, please feel free to send me a

e-mail**: **(there's a capital on A and C )


	8. Author's note

**ATTENTION MINA!**

I have changed my story to "a spark of flame in an isolated heart"

So basically this is an Author's note….

I'm not particularly good at writing these…..

So I you already read the 2nd line, that's the important one!

Sooo I'm going to end this off by saying….

BE A PANADA! DON'T BE RACIEST!

So hope you're ready for the next chapter!

BEI BEI!


	9. Chapter 6: May I please have Ice cream?

Chapter 6:

May I please have Ice cream?

**Disclaimer: **

ME DON'T OWN BLEACH but I own my OCs and the plot HAVE FUN READING THIS CHAPTER IS EXTRA LONG!

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'They're never going to catch up to me' I thought as I sprinted towards the sakura tree. I looked behind me

'Crap their gaining up on me, come on Yuki run faster! You don't want to be a servant do you? Why do you have legs for?' I guess that made me pump up because I started to run faster. I looked behind me and it seems that the 2 have picked up speed as well. I knew I was almost at the sakura tree but I didn't pay attention and BOOM!

"OWW! WTH! That rock wasn't there before! I was running perfectly fine and trip on a ROCK! WHY CRUEL WORLD! WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO BECOME THEIR SERVENT!" I yelled to myself while holding on to my ankle.(Ya that's right I lost to those two because I tripped on a rock…. Don't judge….. stupid rock (=3=). Toshiro and Juniora ran passed me and hit the sakura tree. They slowly panted and walked towards me.) I felt them both run past me with full speed and saw them hit the Sakura tree. They did faint *ya*s and *we did it* while panting. Then they noticed me on the floor. They ran towards me.

"What happened Yuki? Why are you on the ground?"

"I have to *hick* be your* hick*servant* hick* for a month!" I weeped

"you tripped on that rock didn't you (-.-)'" Toshiro said while pointing on that rock.

"So what if I did!"

"You're a clutz." He said while walking toward the rock

"Thank you rock for making Yuki our servant for a month

" \(OAO)/ Your so mean HItsu!"

" I'm just thanking my rock friend here for getting ride of my chores and handing them to someone else." Toshiro said casually.

" Come on Yuki, stop crying I wanna see you smile. I promise to treat you to Ice cream after schoo~l" he said while dragging on the in a melodic tone.

"really!"

"yes of course! And Toshiro here is going to carry you back to the academy after lunch."

" im doing WHAT!" Toshiro practically yelled

" It's the least thing you can do to cheer her up. I'm treating her to ice cream."

"NO the least thing I can do is NOTHING! N-O-T-H-I-N-G!"

"Anyways yuki, let me help you get on Toshiro's back." Juniora said completely ignoring Toshiro's comment.

Normal P.O.V

As Toshiro put her on his back surprisingly, not complaining, as he carried her to their destination. Juniora was taking their lunches.

"Hey you guys! Why are you so quiet?"

"Because I have to carry you on my back AGAIN" Yelled Toshiro, but deep inside he actually enjoyed it.

"So what would you like to talk about Yuki?" Juniora said with his nice guy smile ( for those of you who watch kevjumba or nigahiga on Youtube, I know that your singing Nice Guys right now :D )

" Umm.. never mind we're here. -.-` "

"Oh wow you were right, this place is pretty peaceful and quiet."

" Too bad all that broken…" Toshiro murmured while looking at Yuki.

"What? What did I do?"

' _I guess she didn't hear me, but he did."_ Toshiro thought as he was looking at Juniora who was shooting him a glare. He just shot one right back at him and brushed Juniora's off.

"So what are we going to have for lunch?"

"Um.. I think they served Oringris." Juniora said while setting up their bentos.

"OHH yaa! I forgot I bought some too. I love those! Yuki took on and nibbled on it.

"I thought you liked them."

"Oh I do! It's just that I eat with little bites, it's just a habit I guess….. (^^) anyways, these aren't really good as my mom makes them. She taught it to me before I left, I think I'm pretty good at it ( ^^ )"

"Oh really? Can I try some tommoro?"

"YA sure! Now I'm your servant… I have to obey your orders. ( -.-)' "

"Damn right you do!" Toshiro yelled while stuffing his face.

"Slow down Toshiro, you're going to choke!"

" Ya right I'm going to- *cough *cough*cough *cough*" Yuki hit his back hard enough that the rice came out and saved him.

"You know I didn't need your help."

"Ya sure… It looked like you needed help so I did." She said with a smile, unfazed by his comment.

So they ate their lunches while listening to the wind blow and the scent of sakuras that bloomed beautifully around them.

…

As Juniora decided that we should be heading back to the academy, Yuki was only half way through her lunch, and since Toshiro was stuck with carrying her back, she was eating on his back.

"Can't we PLEASE just STOP and let her finish her damn lunch!" Toshiro yelled.

"She's getting damn rice on my hair!"

"Don't worry Toshiro, they won't notice! You're hair's white! And there for, the rice will blend right in!" Yuki said while still nibbling on her lunch causing more rice to fall on his hair.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO WASH THIS ALL OFF!"

"Ohh… ummm… then I'll go to your house and do it for you. I made a mess and I'm going to clean it up." Yuki said calmly while brushing rice off his hair. From far, it would look like she's brushing off dandraugh. When they finally reach the academy, Toshiro took her to the nurse's office. The trip there was awkward because people were giving them weird stares, but then again it wasn't new to them.

"So what happened?" said one of the shinigami that were assigned for this school, while Toshiro was putting Yuki on one of the beds.

" Ummm….. I sorta tripped and twisted my ankle."

"Oh, I see…. You should be more careful young lady."

"yaa.. hehehehehe" she laughed her embarrass laugh, as she rubbed the back of her head

" Young man, you should go back to class now. You know class already started?"

"Yes of course. See you later Yuki."

" um… see u later"

-During class-

" So how is she?" Juniora rushed towards Toshiro. Their class was learning kido.

" She's fine. She just needs to stay at the nurse's office in till her ankle's healed. Which won't be long."

"You there! You must be Toshiro Hitsuguya! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry sir, but I was helping Yuki Ishike. She twisted her ankle."

"… I'm going to ask the nurses to see if you are lying Hitsuguya. But for now, take your stance! We're learning the basics of Kido."

"yes sir."

….. AFTER SCHOOL…

"Hey you guys!"

Toshiro and Juniora turned around while walking to the nurse's office.

"There you are!" She literally panted out her words.

"I was *pant*pant* looking all *pant*pant* over for you guys! *pant*"

"Aren't you suppose to be in the nurse's office?" Toshiro questioned.

"Ya but he fixed me up faster than I thought, so I came to class, but right when I was going to open the door, the bell rang! So I walked all over the academy in the search of you two!"

"Oh sorry" Juniora smiled.

"But are you sure you're suppose to do that much exercise?"

" Oh ya it's fine! See?" she pointed her toe and circled it. (You know when soccer players who are about to kick the ball they do that with their feet? Ya that's what she's doing)

"Good as new!" She said with a big smile.

"That's good so you can still come and take your damn lunch out of my hair!"

"Oh ya I forgot about that… anyways ICE-CREAM FIRST! May we go!" she said gesturing toward the exit like a real servant.

Juniora smiled and walked towards her.

"Toshiro! You're coming too right? Or else I won't know where your house is!"

"pshh… Fine..." Toshiro s said with an annoyed face, while walking behind him

AT THE ICE-CREAM PLACE

"Umm…. Can I have one vanilla flavored with chocolate, what do you want yuki?" Juniora asked while still looking at the ice cream.

"Oh… umm… I want strawberry please C: "

"Toshiro what would you like? My treat."

"Watermelon."

"Alrights so one chocolate and vanilla, one strawberry and one watermelon please."

"Comin right up."

"Come on Toshiro! He's treating you! At least you can say thank you! It's just 2 simple words!"

"Why should i? I never asked him to treat me…"

"Ya but still! You should because it's polite!"

"hnn… Fince… Tha..nk..y..ou.. Juni…ora…"

"Oh! It's alrights c:"

"You see! That wasn't so hard now was it!"

"Hun… whatever"

"Here you go Toshiro, one watermelon and one Strawberry for you.

"Arigato Juniora!" Yuki said with a big smile while looking at her ice cream.

"It's getting late so you guys should head home."

"Oh right! I have to go home with Toshiro… So bye bye! See you tomorrow!" Yuki waved.

"Bye! See you 2 tomorrow!"

"bye." Toshiro said while licking his ice-cream

End of chapter 6

**A/N **

PHEW! That was a long ass chapter don't you think? I wanted to make-up for all the time I didn't post a chapter :c GOMENOSAI MINA! :C I feel bad so I combined my chapter 6 and chapter 7 all into chapter 6….. So that's why it was sooooooooo long, so hope you enjoyed it! And I don't know if theres ice-cream in the Soul society or if there's Watermelon Ice-cream flavor…. But if there is I want to have it :D SO BYE BYE EVERYONE! Please review…. It makes me more pumped up to see that someone reads and appreciates my story….. Also I would like to thank **kittykatgirl3** for favoritin my story :D

And if you have any questions or anything feel free to e-mail me:


	10. Chapter 7: Every grain of rice

Chapter 10:

Every grain of rice

"Where are you staying HItsu-kun?"

"kun…? Since when do you call me that?"

"Umm… I guess right now…. I never called people by chan, kun or san… because I never really got how to use them…."

"Oh alrights yuyu-chan."

"HEYY YOU CALLED ME CHAN!" Well you called me kun."

"yeaa it is fair XD, anyways, where is your house?" "It here somewhere, help me look"

"well I would if you would tell me your address! You know that would help right?"

"Ya ya… stop nagging, its 1698"

"ALRIGHT! 1698….. well there's arrows pointing to the left saying 1670-1710 is here and the other way is decreasing." "Really! You don't say!"

"YEAA REALLY! Wait…. Your being sarcastic! You're so mean!"

"Ya ya whatever…."

As they entered the road, Yuki would try to figure out how to get to her own house instead of deeply trying to find out where Hitsu-kun lived. She lived in 1709 so it wasn't that far away from his house.

"Yuyu-chan…. Yuyu…. YUKI!"

"HUH! How can I help you Hitsu-kun?"

"You're in such a daze that you don't even realize that you passed my house."

"Oh really? Gomen hitsu-kun"

"Is something the matter?"

"no no c: just tryna figure out how to get to my own house"

*face plant* "So you weren't even trying to look for my house?"

"No I was, but not that into it you know? Because I don't know how long I'm going to have to stay in your house" she smiled

'_She doesn't realize what she just said did she?" _ He started to blush.

"Is something the matter hitsu-kun? You look a bit red"

"huh? It's nothing, we should get in my house, its getting late, and it's not same for a little girl like you to be wondering the streets at night"

"Yea I guess…. WAIT! I'm not little!"

"Yea sure…."

"pshhh"

As toshiro unlocked the door, she looked around. It's getting late and the sun was setting.

"I love sunsets….." she said out loud by mistake

"huh..? yeaa me too."

"Aren't they just simply beautiful?"

"Yea if you say so.."

"It's so peaceful…"

"Yeaa, now get in, you're going to catch a cold or something if we stay out here too long"

"It's still spring, you can't catch a cold this easily"

"Ya ok, let just say I don't wanna catch a cold" _'what am I saying? I love the winter, I don't think I'd catch a cold this easily.'_

" Alrights! Let's do this!"

"huh..? yeaa"

"Wow they've already set up everything for you."

"Yea.. I'm surprised too"

"So how do you want to do this?"

"umm, I'll go get my bath ready, my hair turns a little darker when it's wet, it's easier"

"b-b-bath?" Yuki stuttered _'bath means naked… seeing toshiro..seeing toshiro… SEEING TOSHIRO NAKED!" _ She turned red, almost as red as her streaks but she tried to hide it, but she didn't know that toshiro saw right through that

"Don't worry, I have my shorts on."

"huh? YES yes of course!"

Toshiro went to go get his bath ready, while yuki just sat there awkwardly waiting.

'_Even though he won't be naked… he'd still be half naked… O.O… YUKI get a hold of yourself! You can't be this excited to wash Toshiro's hair!' _ she physically slapped her hands on her cheeks and made a loud CLAP like noise.

"Is everything alright yuyu-chan?"

"YEAA NO WORRIES!"

"oh alrights, I'm just going to change, be out in a minute.

"Yes yes take your time"

After a few minutes, Toshiro walked out with his swimming shorts, which was white with a turquoise dragon going up on the right of his thigh. Yuki looked at him and blushed. He had a nice body, lean and developing already a 6 pack.

"So.. this way." He gestured down the hall way. _'Hide your emotions toshiro! Come on! It's only yuki washing your hair' _ He masked it quite brilliantly, Yuki didn't notice a thing

Toshiro got in and dunked his head in bobbed It back up. His snow white hair only tinted darker but you can barely see the difference.

'_Easier you say… pshh my ass'_

Yuki started picking through his hair, soon after a few minutes her arms got tired.

"WTH this is a never ending supply of rice!"

"Well that's how many rice YOU put in my hair."

"Ahhh, im taking a break"

Her arms plunked into the water. One landed right next to his thigh and the other one almost to the ther side, but was too up to be comfortable for him. He blushed really red. Yuki noticed and took the hand away from there while grazing higher. He turned redder. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Your soo hot, are you feeling alright?"

"yeaaa.." he managed to croak out.

"Alright, dunk your head in again."

"why..?"

"To try to shake off the rest of the rice silly."

"Oh, right."

Toshiro dunk his head in and felt a pair of soft delicate hand go into his hair and shaking it softly.

"Okay that should do it, pass me the shampoo please."

"Shampoo? Your going to wash my hair too?"

"Well yes, didn't I come here to get rid of the rice? Well I think Shampoo's going to do wonders :D"

"ya sure, here you go."

"Arigato."

Yuki squeezed shampoo into his hair and started to scrub. She played with his hair by molding it into something like a mo-hawk, but he didn't notice, in till she started doing curls with his hair which pulled it a bit and he looked at her coldly and put shampoo on her nose. She then grabbed more shampoo and put it on his cheeks, Soon did they know that it turned out to be a full on bubble fight. There was bubbles and water everywhere. When they were done, Yuki was soaked and toshiro had more water cupped in his hands.

"ENOUGH! You win Hitsu-kun, because I'm not in the right clothing and you got my Shihakusho all wet! Your soo lucky that I have an extra!"

"Fine, next time, I'm going to win anyways."

"Let's see about that!"

"Then name it, the time and place for the bubble war, I'll be there."

"Fine! Next time my house, summer vacation! So this time it won't be me that has to walk home in the cold with wet clothing!"

"Well I thought you said that you wouldn't catch a cold so easily."

"WELL ITS EASIER TO CATCH A COLD WHEN YOUR DAMN WET!"

"Ok, no need to get so upset."

"Oh, im sorry Hitsu-kun, I lost my temper there, that's rare of me to."

"It's alright."

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I losing my head so easily? Something is wrong.'_

"Anyways, I should finish my bath, so… "

"Yea sure, take your time, I'm going to head home, I think it's about 8 or 9 now. "

"It's late, it's dangerous for a girl to walk home by yourself. Just give me 10 minutes and I'll walk you home."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"alright arigato-gosaimasu"

"It's ok, no need to thank me, it's my fault that this happened."

"Ok" Yuki got up and walked out.

- 10 min later-

Yuki's P.O.V

"Yuki? Yuki wake up."

'_huh? Someone's calling me….. sound like hitsu-kun's voice…. Wait…. Were am I again? Im still at hitsi-kun's house I remember….. WAIT! IM STILL IN HITSU-KUN'S HOUSE!'_

I shot straight up.

"Hey Yuki, it's already 9:30, we should get going"

"Oh yeaa." I got up and walked towards the door. My whole body was wet and cold. The place where I sat on had a damp stain on it. I walked out to the night, and it's freezing cold. I look at Hitsu-kun and he didn't seem affected. But then again he did just finish his hot bath, so that doesn't count. We walked around 4 minutes and I reached my house. I took out my keys and opened the door of my new house. I turned around.

"Thank you Hitsu-kun for walking me home. I would hug you but im damp, and in need for a shower, soo see you tomorrow and I'll rain-check your hug c:"

"Yeaa, you don't look so good, go take a long hot shower, maybe you'll feel better, if not don't go to school tomorrow. See you and good night."

"Good night."

I closed the door and was faced with a beautiful house. It looked like Hitsu-kun's house but it had a feminine touch to it. Maybe because of my stuff. But anyways to my shower, I'm freezing cold .

End of chapter 10

A/N:

HELLO MY FELLOW READERS! I have written another chapter for you guys! Hell with this, I know you guys are mad because I haven't updated for a long time…. GOMEN-NOSAI! Please forgive me! :c I had a lot of school work to do!

Troll: pshhh only lazy people make up excuses…..

AC: SHUT UP TROLL! OR I'LL GIVE YOU A LONG ASS HUG!

Troll: …

AC: so im very sorry, please don't give up on my story… Oh yeaa I have a new story up! It's called "im suppose to hate you but I love you." It's a Gaara x Oc please check it out :D And last but not least, I want to thank SmileReaper and quietshadowwolffor adding my story to your favorites and Story alert! :D Thank you!


	11. Chapter 8: Sniffle

Chapter 8:

Sniffles

Yuki's P.O.V

'_Cold…I'm soo….cold..' _I said to myself not yet fully awoken from my slumber. Still cold in my futon. '_Why is everything so cold….?'_ I opened my eyes just a bit knowing it was about 7. I start another day at the academy at 8.

' _I want to get up but everything.. is just.. soo.. cold' _ I said while laying one of my fingers on my wooden floor. I heard a knock on the door, a few minutes later. I was curled up into a ball, trying to keep my body warm from this Arctic cold. It took all my strength to get up, cover myself with my covers and walk to the door. I opened it to discover.

"Hitsu"

"Good Morn- Yuyu, you look terrible."

"No I'm fine really don't worry about it just give me a min-" I couldn't finish I felt dizzy and fell. Good thing Hitsu was there to catch me, or I would have fallen flat on my face, not able to move.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mhmm im positive ."

"I don't think you should be attending school today." He lifted his hand to meet my forhead.

"You're really burning up."

"I'm fine… can you just turn up the heat or something?"

"Umm… it's like 28o C here…. And your still freezing?!"

"just… let.. me…change…" I said in a weak voice.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Go back to your futon."

"But, I'm totally fine! Remember it's hard for me to catch a cold."

"No you are not FINE, you didn't catch a cold, you caught a fever! I'm staying here to take care of you." He said while trying to hide a blush.

"No, you should go to school… don't worry about me."

"Just give me a minute, I'm just going to drop off and tell the administration that you have a high fever, and I'm going to stay and take care of you."

"I said I'm-"

"Go back to your futon," he said while guiding me back to my futon. " I'm going to be right back." He laid me down, and covered me up.

I just nodded and closed my eyes.

_Time passed_

By the time I woke up, I smelt soup, chicken soup. I sat up all groggy and rubbed my eyes. I felt warmer, so guess my fever went down just a bit. I stretched, and I made a bit of a noise I guess because hitsu walked into my room.

"You're awake."

"Mhmm…" I looked up to find, Hitsu in an apron. I blushed a little cause he looked ADORABLE! Especially because it's a girl's apron, it was pink with frills on the side. It had a plaid pattern. It was a gift from my mother, I hate the colour pink, but she told me I had to be girlier. Instead of blushing none-stop, I ended up bursting in laughter.

He turned beet red.

"Wh-what?! I took care of you, and this is what I end up getting?"

"I-I'm-s-so-sorry-HAHAHAA- I Just-never knew-you'd be- wearing my apron!"

"So, what's so bad about it?" he looked away.

"Nothing." I said still giggling.

"I made you chicken soup…"

"Thank you." I said sweetly and looked at him with a smile. He turned away and went back into the kitchen. I got up and walked to the kitchen as well

"It smells good."

"Yea… I hope you'll like it." He said taking a bowl and filling it up with chicken soup.

"Ike takimasu" I took a spoon and sipped it.

"Oyshi…." I said in a whisper.

"You really think so?"

"Yea…"

"That's good, let me feel your forehead." I lifted his hand and put it on my forhead.

"I think your fever rose again; it's probably because you started bursting out laughter from seeing me." ( -.- )

"Well, I'm sorry… you just…. You're…. I never thought you would wear my apron…"

"Well I was cooking… anyways go back into your futon, you must be cold."

"I'm not cold…"

"Your lips are turning pale, do you think I believe you? Now go back."

I turned around and went into my futon. After a while Hitsu came and sat down beside me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good thank you, for the soup."

"You're welcome. I cleaned up after myself so you don't have to worry about any mess."

"Thank you." I said smiling weakly. I turned and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

_Toshiro's P.O.V_

I watched as Yuyu dozed off and slept. I myself would doze off, but I heard a knock. I went to go get it, not wanting to wake her up.

"Who is it?" I called quietly.

"It's Juniora, is Yuki there?" He said louder than he usually speaks

"Yes she is, and keep your voice down, she's sleeping." I said with a harsh whisper.

"How do you even know where she lives?" I asked

"I asked the director. She said that she lives here. You weren't at school today, why?"

"Because Yuki fell down with a fever, and I was planning to walk to school with her. So I stayed to help her out."

"You could of told me or asked me."

"Why would I do that? You are further away than we are, so why would I have to go out of my way to tell you this?"

"Because, I would probably better taking care of her." He said sternly.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. So please don't presume that I'm not good at taking care of people." I said in a firm voice.

"Mnehh….." I heard from one of the rooms. Then footsteps, and before we know it, Yuki was standing in front of us.

"What's going on…? Oh Juniora… You're here…" She said with a weak smile and a groggy voice.

"Do you want something to drink? Welcome to my humble abode, hehehe." She was covered with her cover. She looked like a ball of cotton.

"Don't force yourself to talk yuki-chan. "

"Don't worry, Hitsu here is just over exaggerating. I'm fine."

"You look terrible, I'm sorry to invite myself here without giving you a notice. Also I'm sorry to wake you up."

"It's alright. You can stop by anytime."

"You should probably go back to sleep."

"huh? Yea sure, after one bowl oh hitsu-kun's awesome soup! \(^ A ^ )/"

( "") "Fine, then after, you have to go to bed."

"But don't I have homework or something?" She said to turn to Juniora.

"Oh yes you do, and so do you Hitsuguya-kun, but yuki-chan in your present condition, I don't think that you can do it. Maybe your fever will go up if you work too hard."

"Yes but…"

"Don't you remember? You're still our servant, so I order you to sleep in the fouton so you get well better so you can attend school tomorrow!" I said.

" (TOT) I forgot about that…"

"Yes now go to your room!"

" ( -.- ) You sound like my dad…" She whispered quietly, but I could still hear her. Juniora started to chuckle.

"BUT remember! I still want the bowl of chicken soup!"

"Hai Hai…."

I heard a door slide open then close.

"Do you need help?" Juniora said to me.

"Um, no so you can go home."

"I will go home when Yuki-chan is better."

"Since when do you use politeness?"

"Since Yuki did."

"… I guess she's trying to use that again."

"Again?"

"Yea, she attempted once, but I guess she gave up or something."

" I see…"

"Anyways, if you're going to stay here, do something to occupy yourself."

"Yes I know."

I went in to the kitchen to get the bowl of chicken soup that yuki requested.

Juniora's P.O.V

'_Why the hell does he get to take care of Yuki-chan? If he would have told me, she wouldn't have to deal with him for the whole day! God…'_ I thought to myself as I took out my stuff from my bag. I was writing my answers for my home work intill Toshiro-kun decided to sit in front of me.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I need my homework."

"Oh right, here." I said handing him his stack of homework.

"And where is Yuki-chan's?"

"So you're using politeness too?"

"Shut up…"

"Here, why do you want it?"

"Because the teachers would scold her if she didn't do it, and she isn't in the right condition to be doing homework, so I'll do it for her."

"I could do it for her, I was there the entire lesson so I can give her the right answers."

"Are you saying I'm not intelligent enough to do her homework correctly?"

" I did not say that, I just said that I would be more suited since I learnt it first-handily. "

"Do whatever you wish; I don't have the patients to deal with you."

I just smiled and look down at my work

'_Patients TO DEAL WITH ME?! How dare he! Who does he think he is?! I never asked him to DEAL with me! White haired twit. That feels much better'_

"Hehehe…"

"What are you laughing about?"

"Betsuni" I smiled

( """)

END

a/n

I know crappy ending….. anyways I hope you enjoyed it at least, sorry I didn't update in a long time… There is no reviews.. and I kinda just gave up for a while…. So please don't get too attached to this story, I started a new one hoping maybe it would get a review, so check it out. It's called "Love is just another word." Anyways

JANEEH!


End file.
